


Tell Me A Story

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:20:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus asks Sirius for a story, but doesn't get what he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me A Story

“Tell me a story.”

“A what?”

“A story.”

“A _what_?”

“A _story_.”

“A what?”

“A – _Sirius_!”

“That’s my name. Don’t wear it out.”

“Come on. I’m serious.”

“No. Didn’t we just establish that _I_ ’m Sirius?”

“Padfoot, I’m going to say this once, because I love you, and feel you ought to be warned, but I will not say it again: if you don’t at least _pretend_ to behave, you will never need those condoms I know you keep in your wallet. Do you understand?”

“…”

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Did you just say… you love me?”

“What?”

“You said… ‘because I love you…’”

“Yeah. So? What of it?”

“Well, what did you mean? Moony, are you blushing?”

“No! I’m not blushing. I don’t blush. You know that. Boys don’t blush.”

“Well, it looks like you’re blushing.”

“I am _not_ blushing. It’s just… hot in here. That’s all.”

“It’s not hot in here, it’s normal in here. You’re hot in here.”

“What?”

“Never mind. Just… did you mean it?”

“Yes, I think it’s overly warm – ”

“No! Moony, you know what I meant. Stop avoiding the question.”

“I’m not avoiding the question.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you are.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Yes, you – Moony!”

“What?”

“Don’t you give me that innocent puppy-dog look. It doesn’t work on me. I _invented_ the innocent puppy-dog look. Answer!”

“Why?”

“Because I want to know!”

“Why?”

“Zed.”

“What?”

“You said ‘why’ so I said ‘zed.’ You know, x, y, z? The alphabet, Moony!”

“Oh, right.”

“Moony! You’re avoiding again! And it’s not going to work.”

“I thought it was going very nicely, thank you.”

“Just answer the damn question!”

“I did.”

“No, you didn’t.”

“Yes, I did.”

“Moony…”

“Well, you asked! If you don’t like the answer, you bloody well shouldn’t have asked!”

“What? Rem, what are you _talking_ about? You don’t have to get so brassed off. If it’s really that big a deal not to answer – ”

“I _told_ you! I did!”

“But you didn’t say anything – ”

“That was my answer, Sirius! You asked me if I meant it, and I said I did! I meant it! I meant it when I said I loved you! You know why? Because I _do_. I love you. And not in an ‘oh, you’re my best mate, better than a brother’ way either! I _love_ you, Sirius. _I_ love _you_. I’m _in_ love with you. And if you want to hate me, and never speak to me again, I understand, just…”

“Oh, Merlin. Rem, don’t cry! Don’t… I don’t hate you! Why would I hate you? I could never hate you. You know that! Rem, I – ”

“…”

“…”

“Do that again.”

“What?”

“Kiss me again.”

“Why?”

“Because I liked it.”

“You did?”

“Yes.”

“Well, guess what.”

“What?”

“I like you.”

“I figured.”

“You did?”

“Usually you don’t stick your tongue down someone’s throat unless you like them.”

“Well, guess what.”

“What?”

“I love you, too.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“What about your story?”

“Forget the story.”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“…”

“That was nice… hey, don’t laugh!”

“I’m not laughing _at_ you. I’m laughing _with_ you.”

“I’m not laughing.”

“But… ‘that was nice’? That’s funny. You have to admit, you’re funny.”

“I’m not funny! I’m serious!”

“I know.”

“…”

**End**


End file.
